<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise and Fall by Bad-writer-who-just-wants-more-content (GreekMythsAddict)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822197">The Rise and Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekMythsAddict/pseuds/Bad-writer-who-just-wants-more-content'>Bad-writer-who-just-wants-more-content (GreekMythsAddict)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Utapau, Cody is sad, I am sad too, M/M, Order 66, POV Cody, RoTS dialogue, Sadness, Why are you reading all the tags, no happy ending, oh well, probably bad grammar, screw Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekMythsAddict/pseuds/Bad-writer-who-just-wants-more-content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a short story based off of Order 66 with some of the dialogue taken from RoTS written by the lovely George Lucas, so kudos to him for inspiring such a large and lovely fandom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rise and Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whollyjoly/gifts">whollyjoly</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“MOVE IT!” I shout to the troops as we rush to the general’s aid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My general. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My heart sings as he comes into focus. There’s that smile of his, the one that seems almost sarcastic, plastered across his face. This moment does not last, however, as he’s pulled back into battle against that abomination, Grievous. Part of me wants to rush to his aid and part of me knows he’ll be ok. At least that’s what I tell myself, anyway. I look just long enough to see that Obi-Wan has force-pushed Grievous against the wall, but my attention is brought back to the troops. One rookie has lost his gun and attempts to punch the droid he’s opposing. I don’t watch long enough to see him meet his end. I glance back and Obi-Wan is gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Where have you gone!</span>
  </em>
  <span> My anxiety spikes, but there’s a battle at hand. I tell myself again he will be alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are shouts near the bottom of the pit and I see my brothers are clearly outnumbered. I run to a nearby ship with a few of my men and we dive down to their aid. Another man is shot as we touch down. At my signal we rush out into the center of the battle, praying for our dear lives as blasterfire whizzes past our heads. I count three bullets that almost bore holes into my bucket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T LOSE HOPE BROTHERS, PUSH ON!” I practically scream over the sound of the canons. Then, something drops at my feet. It’s his lightsaber. I almost double over with panic, my heart sinking to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s happened to him?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I barely have enough time to think. Another fallen brother’s final scream kicks me back into reality. I begin shooting again, but it’s blind and I don’t really hit any targets. I’m glad no one can see my reddening eyes. More ships come and the mood, though still grim, begins to lighten as the battle is closer to won. I, however, am still in a trance. I hear something, and identify it as the cry of a varactyl, though think nothing of it. Then, I hear the sweetest voice in this cursed world call out to me. I take off my helmet and look to see his eyes, like small oceans on a planet that is entirely mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander!” he says “Contact your troops! Tell them to move to the higher levels!” There’s no time for the reunion that I so desperately want, so I simply stammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, sir!” I say whilst trying not to blush. Then, I remember the lightsaber. By then I’ve gathered some of my wits and cheekily say, “Oh, by the way, I think you’ll be needing this.” He cracks a small smile and I’m filled with warmth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cody. Now let’s get a move on, we’ve got a battle to win here!” He says eager to push on. Just as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” I call after him, just as I receive a transmission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder who that is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think in confusion, as Kenobi was overseeing the mission and in direct control. It’s a figure who I don’t recognize, but I answer anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Cody,” he says, “the time has come, execute Order 66.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve lost control of my body, and a voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> replies with “Yes, my Lord.” My hands move the comm to my belt and with all my might I will my muscles back under my command. It does not work. I urge myself to scream but my lips don’t part. I am entrapped by my own body. My eyes train on Obi-Wan and I have no idea what’s about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blast him!” My voice orders, and I’m not even allowed the privilege of crying. The canon shoots and my beloved, my dearest is sent flying down into the abyss. I try to shout but instead I order the men to make sure he’s dead. Then, as quickly as it came, the control over my body ceases, and all I can do is stand there, hoping he has escaped. I am thankful for my damned bucket as tears wet my face and I silently weep for the only person in the galaxy that I ever cared about. The only person who cared for me. I walk back to the ships, dazed and unsure of what to do next. I blink away the tears somehow compose myself and begin to hand out orders. The search party returns and I try to keep the hysteria out of my voice as I ask if they found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, no one could have survived that fall.” The leader replies. I’m surprised I don’t double over on the spot. Instead, I say “Start loading up your men on the ships.” And lose hope that I will ever be happy again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I’ve never actually wrote something like this so it may be a little choppy but I did my best. This is dedicated to whollyjoly who is writing Céile Anam which is one of the best things I’ve ever read so check that out. I’d love to hear feedback so if you want, tell me how I did in the comments! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>